Merrianna Baggins: The Fellowship of the Ring
by Mel Evolent Boyd
Summary: This is my version of Lord of the Rings. This story shows how small differences can change the fate of the world. I'm really bad at summaries, so please read before you judge. I also love reviews...
1. Sunrise

Disclaimer: I only own Merry (sort of)!

Chapter 1 

The sun shone beautifully down upon the lush land that was called the Shire. Everything was busy around Hobbiton. All the excited folk were readying for Bilbo's eleventy – first birthday party. But only slightly beyond the commotion was a beautiful forest filled with trees of all sorts. From pines to evergreens, oaks to willows, and many more. But in the center of it all was an angelic meadow filled with wild flowers of every color and more. This was a place where all stayed quiet. The only sound heard here was the laughter of four best friends playing amongst the rays of golden sunlight.

Yes, indeed, all was quiet even now. Everything was as still as the sunrise. Except for one hobbit, Peregrin Took. He was very late. Each morning the four of them met in the field. The field discovered and claimed by the very hobbit he was rushing to meet. He really wished one of the others were there running beside him. Maybe they could come up with a better excuse than; " I slept late and did not realize the time!" It was the truth, but still not a very good excuse.

He wondered if Frodo was already there. Pippin almost wished he wasn't. If Frodo arrived late, maybe he would take the focus off of Pippin. Sam would not meet them in the field today. He was helping prepare for Bilbo's party. He, being one of the finest gardeners in all the Shire, was charged with arranging the flowers.

"How lucky for him to have such a fine excuse!" Pippin thought to himself.

As he came to the clearing, he slowed to a brisk walk. As he walked into the meadow, a soft breeze brushed his face, and he could hear a beautiful slow melody in the air:

_When the cold of winter comes_

_Starless night will cover day_

_In the veiling of the sun_

_We will walk in bitter rain_

_But in dreams_

_I can hear your name_

_And in dreams_

_We will meet again_

He found the owner of the voice standing beside a weeping willow at the edge of the clearing picking wild flowers with a red flower behind her right ear and a rainbow bouquet in her left hand. Her bright orange, curly hair covered most of her face until she felt his presence and looked up to smile sweetly at him. Then she quickly turned her expression to one of mock anger and frustration. Pippin took a moment to admire how beautiful she looked in her long red dress. The dress was her mother's that she only wore on special occasions.

"You're late," she told him firmly.

"I'm sorry. I slept longer than I expected," Pippin apologized. " Forgive me?"

In order to persuade his friend, he put on the cutest face possible. As a result, the expression on his friend's face changed once again. This time from anger and frustration to a smile and laughter. She then threw her arms around him, and they spun on circles, laughing together.

"Of course you're forgiven!" she told him, and with a thud they both fell, dizzy, onto the soft, rainbow – colored ground.

"Where's Frodo?" Pippin asked his friend.

"I'm not sure. He left before I did this morning. I expected to find him here, but he must be off reading one of _my_ books again," she responded.

"What do you say we go back and see how the party is looking?" Pippin suggested.

"Alright, let's go," she agreed.

Pippin stood up quickly to help his best friend up. Normally, she wouldn't let anyone help her, but on this rare occasion she was wearing the special party dress that impeded her movement a great deal.

"It should be a tremendous party!" Pippin exclaimed as they navigated their way through the trees. "Not only because it's Bilbo's 111th, but it's yours and Frodo's 33rd. Your first day of official adulthood!"

"Yes, but I don't expect they'll be paying a great deal o attention to us. It's Bilbo they're celebrating tonight. In fact, I believe you, Sam, Bilbo, and Gandalf are the only ones who remember that we even have a birthday!" she stopped moving for a second. "In fact," she continued speaking. "Let's not go any farther. I'd rather play here."

And they did. The two of them eventually met up with Frodo who told them that Gandalf had arrived with fireworks. Pippin and the red – head standing beside him turned and grinned malevolently at each other open hearing this news. It was a look that meant planning mischief in the near future. The three of them played together until nightfall when the party began.

_**So, what did you think of my first chapter? Good? Bad? Okay? Tell me what you think, but be gentle. I love reviews! They will keep me going! I promise it gets a lot more exciting in future chapters! Introductions suck! Ebon and Nfinity, do your worst! Mel **_


	2. Party Quirks

Disclaimer: I only own Merry (sort of)!

Chapter 2 

Fireworks exploded overhead in flashes of light and color too brilliant for words to describe. The three companions eventually met up with Sam and drank a rather large amount to Bilbo's health.

"There's Mr. Gandalf now," Sam told his female companion. "You said you were looking for him."

Without a word, she grabbed Frodo's arm and ran toward the wizard at full speed.

"Gandalf!" she shouted as she jumped to hug him. "What have you brought me…us? It's our birthday as well, after all."

"Well, because you're being so persistent, I'll give Frodo his gift first," Gandalf told her. She quickly closed her mouth and gave him a disappointed look.

He handed Frodo a black, rectangular box tied with a white ribbon. Frodo opened it quickly, and inside was a large, navy blue book with the title written in fancy, golden letters; **The Myths and Legends of Middle Earth.**

"It's wonderful! Thank you, Gandalf!" Frodo said excitedly.

"Why you've nearly caught up with me now, Frodo. Pretty soon we'll have our own library!" the girl told him. Frodo smiled broadly.

"Now, here you are, my dear," Gandalf held out a small, square, golden box with a blue ribbon tied around it. She took the box eagerly and opened it. Inside was a necklace. It had a shimmering golden chain and a glimmering, glowing sapphire stone in the shape of a star hung from it.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, yes," Gandalf replied slowly while taking the necklace from the box. "Made by the Elves specially for you. It is said to carry the owner's spirit inside. The sapphire will glow bright as long as your spirit does the same, but to lose a part of your life would take just as much brilliance from the stone."

"Amazing! Thank you very much, my friend."

"Anything for you, my dear," Gandalf exclaimed as the two ran off to show their friends the magnificent gifts they had just received. "Anything for you." He repeated softly to himself.

* * *

So the celebration continued. The fireworks grew more brilliant, and the guests more excited. Frodo decided to go dance, Sam kept to drinking, and the other two went off on their own. She waited until Gandalf was distracted before summoning Pippin.

Quickly!" she told him as she helped him climb into the back of the wagon where the fireworks lay. Pippin held up a slender, green one. "No, no! Big one! Big one!" He held up a large, red, dragon – shaped firework. "Yes!" she exclaimed…silently, of course.

Pippin hopped down and ran inside the small tent beside them. His best friend stayed outside to make sure that no one saw, took a bite of her apple, and ran inside. Pippin held it upright and lit the fuse.

"Done!" he told her.

"You're suppose to stick it in the ground!" she exclaimed, pushing it toward him. He pushed it back

"It is in the ground!"

"Outside!" she pushed it back to Pippin.

"This was your idea!" he pushed it away once more as it exploded into the air, taking the tent with it. Pippin let out a startled scream and the two were thrown backward. The firework erupted into dazzling colors of orange and red until the sparks joined together in the shape of a dragon. The "dragon" swooped toward the hobbits at great speed. The excitement on the guests' faces turned into fear as they all ran and fell to the ground in an attempt to escape it. The "dragon"; however, passed them by before exploding in the most brilliant design yet. All the guests stood and applauded with joy.

"That was good."

"Let's get another one," Pippin agreed. Suddenly they were both grabbed roughly by the ear.

"AH!" they exclaimed and looked up to see Gandalf towering above them.

"Peregrin Took and Merrianna Baggins. I might have known."

"We're very sorry, Mr. Gandalf, sir! We didn't mean to make trouble! We were just having a bit of fun!" Merrianna tried to explain.

"It was her idea!" Pippin told him quickly, pointing at Merrianna. She gave him an angry look.

"Well, I know what to do with mischievous little shirelings such as yourselves," he finally let go of their ears. " Follow me."

* * *

After things had quieted down, and Merrianna and Pippin had washed more dishes then they could count, Bilbo made his birthday speech. It started out simple enough, but had the whole party confused by the middle. Merrianna found the whole speech very amusing. She very much looked up to her uncle and even took on some of his personality traits, including his remarkable ability to confuse anyone he came across and make it look like an accident. The end of his speech; however, took a more serious tone.

"I regret to announce this is the end," Bilbo said loudly. He then looked Frodo straight in the eyes. "I'm going now." Bilbo then looked at Merrianna in the exact same way. He smiled slightly and continued. "Goodbye." With that he disappeared. Leaving behind 144 shocked and confused guests.

"What just happened?" Pippin asked Merrianna.

"It's that ring of his," she told him. "He's used it to tease the guests. You know Bilbo." She then turned to speak to Gandalf, but he was already gone.

"Well, I'd say the dishes are done," Pippin told her with a mischievous grin.

"Me too. Let's eat!" Merrianna suggested.

* * *

**_Well there you go. I hope you liked it. I love the Shire scenes! I'm trying to use them to show how innocent and cute our hobbit heroes began. Well, PLEASE review or I shall go mad! No one ever reviews anymore. Don't forget to check out my friends' Ebon and Nfinity's story _If I Had One Wish! _Just click on my name for a link. I have it as one of my favorite stories! I will try to update faster from now on!_**

_**Thanks to my reviewer!**_

**Nfinity Nite Monaghan: _Thanks so much! Aren't you sweet! I do want to come to your party! Send me an invite A.S.A.P!_**

**Ebon Oleander Wenham: _Screw you too! LOL! That wasn't as good as my flame! J/K! I had to change my rating because of that! Oh, well. I was going to anyways!_**

**Dragoon of Light: _Please keep reviewing! I swear I will get around to reading and reviewing your stories, but truthfully I'm not even suppose to be doing this right now!_**


End file.
